Feelings Of My Heart
by iceblueyes
Summary: Will Jericho tell his feelings to Charlene?


Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter.  
  
Jericho's Point Of View  
  
I was at the balcony as I stare at the blue sky. It really looks pretty. I'm not in my chibi self but in my true self. That tall and handsome me. Okay! Okay! I'll cut my crap! I don't like to be in my chibi self coz'...no particular reason. Actually I want her to see me like this. Who is that her I'm referring to? It's...but before I could say it my door opened. And in came Charlene...the girl I'm referring to. "Master Jericho hi!" Charlene greeted me with a smile. She sure is beautiful. Wearing her pink kimono as her blue hair tied in a ponytail. I smiled back.  
  
"Hi Charlene! What brings you here?" I asked, as she went to me, leaning at the wall.  
  
"Well I was bored actually", she answered as she looked at me and I looked at her. I wish she didn't notice but I could feel my cheeks are red. "You're in your true self I see. You look cute and handsome that way", she added. I blush more.  
  
"T-Thanks", I told her as I averted my eyes and looked at the sky. She too looked at the sky.  
  
"I'm happy that Suzie has let go of the past already. Thanks to Dennis", she began. I looked at her in the corner of my eye then looked at the sky again.  
  
"Yeah...I'm happy for her".  
  
"Oh they make a cute couple right master Jericho?" she asked. I looked at her and sweat dropped.  
  
"Why yeah...if they have feelings for each other", I replied.  
  
"Hmn? Do you like somebody master Jericho? Like a love one?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her quizzically and there I caught her blushing...hard.  
  
"Ah...never mind. Forget about it", Charlene said, looking away. I smiled. If she only knew.  
  
"Unfortunately...yes. I do love somebody". And that caused her to look up.  
  
"Really? Who?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you for now. But you know her very well", I answered.  
  
"Really? Well it's okay if you can't tell me. I mean...I understand", she replied giving me a warm smile. "Master Jericho I'll leave you for a while. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" I said as I watched her leave. I can't say it to her...I can't tell her how much she is important to me. Much more important...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ It was night as I was finished stamping some papers. I'm so tired that I wanted to sleep in my bed. Great! Daydreaming! Or should I say night dreaming! "Master Jericho?" somebody called me. I looked up to see Charlene.  
  
"Charlene what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Um...let's go to Eugene's world. Go out for a while and have some fun", she replied. Fun huh? Well I can relax on that. And not stressed myself.  
  
"That's a good idea. Okay let's go", I said, standing up from my seat. She gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Master you cannot go there wearing those clothes".  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot", I said as I feel humiliated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well after fifteen minutes I changed in a blue-green polo which the two buttons at the top where unbuttoned, black slacks and black shoes. "Wow master Jericho! You look cute and handsome!" Charlene cheered. I gave a wry smile. Not to mention I was blushing too. "If your love one sees you like that she'll be happy!" she added. Charlene if you only knew.  
  
"Nah! She'll never know!" I told her.  
  
"Huh? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Coz'..."I stammered. What will I say? "She's dense!"  
  
"Oh..."was all my assistant could say as we went to the world of the human beings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We did many things that night. Eating, tour the place. But actually we ate a lot. We we're hungry I can say. And sometimes I caught myself looking at her. How can I tell her that there is a strange feeling that grew deep inside of me? How? I was starring into space, deep in thought. "Master Jericho?" she called but I didn't react. She waved her hand in front of me once then I snapped out of myself. I looked at her. "You okay?" she asked. But was I right? Concerned written all over her face?  
  
"Y-Yes. Sorry to make you worry Charlene", I apologized to her. But she shook her head in reply.  
  
"I understand. You're not wearing your pacifier I see", she said. I just nod my head. "Are you thinking of something or", she looked at me as I looked at her. "Someone?"  
  
"No. I wasn't thinking of something...or someone", I replied. But I lied actually.  
  
"Your lying master", I was shocked on what she said. How did she know? "You're thinking about something or someone. You can open up to me. I PROMISE I'll keep it as a secret!" Should I tell her? I mean I don't know if this is the right time.  
  
"Charlene..."I spoke too softly. I could feel that she crouched a little to hear my words out. I could feel that my bangs are covering my eyes. But bad luck! It rained.  
  
"Master let's go to my apartment for a while. You can tell it to me later!" she said, grabbing my hand as we are running to her apartment. I'll tell it to her later. My heart was beating fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We we're sitting at the couch as I dried my hair with a towel. "Looks like the rain won't stop tonight", Charlene said looking at the window. Not for long she looked at me. "Okay", she sat closer to me. "Tell me what you're going to say before the rain started". I felt myself blush. Should I? Should she know what's in my heart?  
  
"Charlene...I don't want you to be angry at me after I say this okay?" I didn't dare myself to look at her eyes. But I don't want to regret that I didn't tell her this. "Charlene the person that is so important to me...the person I really love is...is...you". Now I'm looking at her purple eyes. Her eyes were shocked I can tell. I looked away blushingly. "C-Charlene I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"but she cupped my face in her hands. Caressing it. I fell her touch so warm. And her lips and eyes were smiling.  
  
"Jericho", she didn't call me 'master'. "I'm not angry at you but I was flattered...really". She put her hands on her lap and somehow she clenched her fist. "But I don't know what to say..."I gave a wry smile to her. She doesn't have to say anything. At least she knows.  
  
"You know what? I don't deserve you. Coz' I'm such a coward! You know that right? So I'm just happy that our feelings didn't cross. Maybe when you'll be in danger I couldn't protect you. I'm-"but she didn't let me finish as she silenced me...her finger on my lips. I was like a small child that was being hushed.  
  
"You're not a coward. You are brave in other way", she said. I smiled to that. But still...I feel I don't deserve her. It was still raining but I had to go back to the Spirit World. I stood up from the couch. "Where are you going?" she asked, as she stood up. I was at the door as I turned to her.  
  
"To the Spirit World. I had to go back. Well...you can stay here".  
  
"Wait!" she grabbed my arm before I could open the door. "Don't go master. Can you at least stay for a night?"  
  
"But Charlene I had to go. I had many things to do". Our eyes met that time. Somehow we paused after what I said.  
  
"Master is it really true y-you love me?" I nod on her question. "I'm sorry I couldn't return it back. But at least I knew someone really cared for me. Please sleep here tonight I don't want you to get sick or else your father would kill me!" she said. I gave a slight laugh. And to tell you the truth I wasn't heartbroken.  
  
"All right. Do you have an extra room?" I found her nodding at my question. And she showed me where the other room is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I found myself lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. And I have thought about what happened today. Love...something I denied for the past years now I really understood it and felt it. If you love somebody you have to suffer and offer your heart. I did offer my heart but the one I love didn't. I sighed. It's okay it doesn't matter anymore. For I have told her about my feelings. "Master Jericho?" so deep in thought that I didn't notice my door opened. And in came Charlene in her nightgown as her hair fall through her shoulders. She couldn't be more beautiful.  
  
"What is it Charlene?" I asked as I sat on the bed. She went to me and sat down on the bed too.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Well...I couldn't neither", I replied. So it's like insomnia.  
  
"Even though we're not working we still think of many things", she began. "I'm thinking about what you said. I...I'm sorry".  
  
"It's nothing. It's not important", I said. So she was thinking of my feelings towards her. How thoughtful! She twirled her little finger to mine. Then clasped her hand to mine. What's happening? This is confusing me. "Charlene..."I used my other hand to caress her face. I was enjoying this moment to be with her. "You don't have to think about your feelings for me. We're friends anyway. And I'm proud of it". Instead my lips fell on hers it landed on her cheek. It was soft as I kissed it. I looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Master Jericho..."before I knew it she buried her face on my chest as I stroke her blue hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was another morning and I really need to go. "Master Jericho!" Charlene called at her door. I looked at her quizzically. But last night was so memorable. She slept in my arms really. I could still remember it. She slept in my room and when we we're lying down her back was facing me. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I closed my eyes and get some sleep. She moved to another position as I could feel it. But my arm was still on her waist. She used her hand to caress my face and her warm breath I can hear. And later I knew it I felt her lips on mine. "Master Jericho!" she called again. I quickly snapped out of myself and looked at her. Her face was flushing.  
  
"Yes Charlene?" I asked.  
  
"I-I'll go to the Spirit World later", she answered, her words stammering from her mouth.  
  
"Okay", was all I can say as I turned my back and wave my hand. "I'll be waiting for you". And also I'll be waiting for your feelings for me...always.  
  
End 


End file.
